warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Thorium Rush
Event Information Event HUD Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Arm Caches Event Base & Fortress Layouts States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information *'' '' utilizes a updated version of the Faction Track System. **MAIN TRACK : ***16 Total Main Track Missions ( 12 Attack & 4 Defense ). ****Defense Missions are Optional and Retriable. ****Every forth Main Track Mission unlocks a Faction Track Mission. **FACTION TRACK : ***4 Total Faction Track Missions ( All Attack ). ****Faction Track Allie : Survivors. ****Additional Restart Tokens awarded for completing Mission #3. *Maximum Event Experience Points ( eXP ) payouts per fully completed pass of ALL tack missions : **945,000 eXP - Complete pass of all Main Track ( Attack & Defense ) and Faction Track Missions. ***420,000 eXP - Main Track Missions Completed. ****330,000 eXP - Attack Missions ****90,000 eXP - Optional Defense Missions ***525,000 eXP - Faction Track Missions Trivia *'' '' is the 4th Special Event to feature the Verkraft faction as the antagonist. **Previous Verkraft events were : ***Operation: Hellfire ( July 2012 ) ***Operation: Hellstorm ( January 2013 ) ***Operation: Hellstorm 2 ( February 2014 ) *A period of 3 years, 7 months, 23 days had passed since the the Verkraft last appeared as the antagonist of a Special Event. *Completing the minimum amount of missions to acquire additional Restart Tokens awards the following eXP per pass : **478,000 eXP - All required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( Including Defense ). ***199,000 eXP - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). ***54,000 eXP - For 3 Main Track Defense Missions ( 1, 5 & 9 ). ***225,000 eXP - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). **424,000 eXP - All required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( Excluding Defense ). ***199,000 eXP - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). ***225,000 eXP - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). Firsts & Records * : ** * : ** Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Thorium Rush - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 11/21/17 ) - Operation: Thorium Rush Briefing - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 11/22/17 ) - Official Thorium Rush Discussion Thread - ( Official ) - Event Discussion Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 11/21/17 ) - Single-Use Heroes Briefing - ( Official ) - New Feature Information Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 01/12/17 ) - Co-Operative Play - ( Official ) - Event Co-Operative Play Details Quotes Gallery - Event Messages ThoriumRush-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 ThoriumRush-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 ThoriumRush-EventMessage-3-24h-Pre.png|Event Message #3 ThoriumRush-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 ThoriumRush-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 ThoriumRush-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features PAC-M-VerkraftUnit.png|PAC-M First Appearance : F2 SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega War Rig SpawningAirfield.png|Event Feature : Spawning Airfield Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc ThoriumRush-Logo.png|Event Logo RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #41 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Verkraft-Logo.png|Verkraft Faction Logo Gallery - Event & Base Instructions ThoriumRush-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals ThoriumRush-Instructions-MainMission4.png|Base Instructions : Main Mission 4 Base: Level 15 ThoriumRush-Instructions-Kill300Chrg-rs.png|Base Instructions : Kill 300 CHRG-R's Base: Level 45 ThoriumRush-Instructions-FactionTrack.png|Base Instructions : Faction Track Base: Level 20, 40, 60 & 80 ThoriumRush-Instructions-DefenseMission.png|Defense Instructions : Defend or Skip Gallery - Event Shop Drakon-LargePic.png|Drakon Gen 2 Faction Unit Corpus Drakon-TrainingToken.png|Faction Training Token Drakon ThoriumRush-MainPic.png|Thorium Rush Event Trophy DeathBlades-MainPic.png|Death Blades War Rig Epic Tech GKRounds-MainPic.png|GK Rounds Hornet Epic Tech UniversalRounds-MainPic.png|Universal Rounds Hornet Epic Tech VectorArmor-MainPic.png|Vector Armor Hornet Epic Tech CarapaceArmor-MainPic.png|Carapace Armor Hornet Epic Tech GKPayload-MainPic.png|GK Payloads Yellowjacket Epic Tech UniversalPayload-MainPic.png|Universal Payloads Yellowjacket Epic Tech DirectionalArmor-MainPic.png|Directional Armor Yellowjacket Epic Tech ShellArmor-MainPic.png|Shell Armor Yellowjacket Epic Tech ThoriumRush-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Track Mission Prizes MAIN TRACK : ArmsCache-Thorium-ThoriumRush.gif|Thorium Cache Track : Main Missions : 1, 5, 9 & 13 Amount : 1 - 10 Million ArmsCache-Bronze-ThoriumRush.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Track : Main Missions : 2 & 3 Rolls : 2 ArmsCache-Silver-ThoriumRush.gif|Silver Arms Cache Track : Main Missions : 6 & 7 Rolls : 2 ArmsCache-Gold-ThoriumRush.gif|Gold Arms Cache Track : Main Missions : 11 & 15 Rolls : 2 Max(SingleUse)-LargePic.png|Max ( Single Use ) Track : Main Missions : 10 & 14 Quantity : 2 & 5 respectively FACTION TRACK : ArmsCache-TrainingToken-ThoriumRush.gif|Training Token Cache : Track : Faction Missions : 2 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-TrainingToken-ThoriumRush.gif|Gen 1 Survivor Cache : Track : Faction Missions : 1 Rolls : 1 RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Faction Missions : 3 MassiveXP-ICON-Lg.png|300,000 eXP Track : Faction Missions : 4 Drakon-LargePic.png|Drakon Track : Faction Missions : 3 & 4 Quantity : 1 & 3 respectively Gallery - Sector Prize Draw Gallery - Map Icons Verkraft-PAC-M-MapICON.png|Faction Track Target 2 Lv 40 Gallery - Backgrounds Thorium Cave-Background.jpg|Level 75 Base Background Thorium Cave Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Event System - Faction Track Category:Verkraft - Antagonist Category:Faction Track Ally - Survivors Category:A to Z